A Ron Weasley Tale
by B.LAURES
Summary: What Happens After Hogwarts? Read To Find Out!
1. Prelude:

Chapter I.: Prelude:

Harry and Hermione sat side-by-side, awaiting the train. This time they weren't going to Hogwarts- oh, no- they were going to platform 9¾. Seventh year had past and Harry was to be an Auror while Hermione worked with the Ministry- cleaning up after careless witches and wizards (erasing the memories of muggles who had witnessed magical enigmas).

The two waited, impatiently, for Ron to hurry up. Ron had quite outgrown his awkwardness that limited him from many social activities had all but disappeared. It only remained in his face- where his long nose and full mouth awaited for the rest of the face to catch up.

"Hurry up, Ron- we'll be late!" Hermione said in frustration.

"I'm coming- I'm coming!" His suitcase handle broke, suddenly. "New Suitcase, too- lot a bloody good it did me."

"You can curse about it later, Ron- we have to leave. They'll only hold the train for so long-" Harry began.

"Yeah, yeah- that's easy for you to say, Mr. Auror-" Ron retorted in jealousy.

Although Ron had applied for the position of an Auror, he had been turned down. The only place left was a stuffy office in the attic of the Ministry where he would fill out paperwork.

"OH...COME ON!" Hermione screeched, pulling Ron's suitcase away from him and taking it onto the train.

"In a hurry that one is-" Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, we all were-" Harry replied in quiet aggravation.

Ron stood aback and watched as Harry followed Hermione and then, began to tug on her robe, in play. Ron tried to capture the moment. "Too bad I don't have a Damra-" he said and walked to the train and entered it.

The only annoyance that Ron would ever have to suffer was that of Malfoy. Draco, it seemed had somehow "by his own merit" received a position as Owlpost General.

Ron sat down by Hermione and Harry. He was silent. He would miss all their fun times and he tried to remember the last time they had a snowball fight. He wished that he hadn't taken those times for granted.

Hermione's gaze was now fixated on Ron's face. "What is it?" She asked.

Ron turned with his eyebrows up. His expression said "What?"

"I said, 'What is it'- what is it that's in that pea-sized brain?"

Ron's face turned red and he quickly looked away from her.

"Oh, come on, Ron- you'll see. It'll be just fine. Besides, this is our last time together as students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let's not ruin it-" Harry said.

"You're right-" Ron said with a sigh. Ron began to think of the future. He looked over to Hermione. "I'll marry that one-" he thought.

Hermione's head turned immediately as if she had heard what he had said. "What did you say, Ronald?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Ron said, laughing, "Not a thing!"

The three were all silent. This would be their last few moments together as students of Hogwarts and they wanted to savor it. It was the train's horn that finally broke the nostalgia. As they all rolled off, they went their separate ways in silence. 


	2. Romania:

Chapter II: Romania:  
It was three years later. Ron was in Romania with his brother Charlie. He had gone there partly because the position opened up, however it was mainly due to a large fight that he and Hermione had had, and Ron took it without a word to Hermione. Harry begged him not to go, but stubbornly, Ron departed and was only unhappy when he realized how much Hermione would enjoy going through these ancient maps and papers. As he sat at his desk, he flipped through some disintegrating records of various things. He thought of how Hermione had loved Ancient Runes.

"I shouldn'tna been so harsh on her-" he thought aloud.

"Ronald? Ronald Weasley, is that you?" Came a voice in front of him.

Ron looked up and in front of his own two eyes stood Luna Lovegood. He saw her beautiful blonde hair that fell to her bum- her shapely, hour-glass figure, and the dark blue eyes that stared back at him. He was in complete shock.

"Uh...huh...hi, Luna-" Ron stuttered.

"Well, hello. It's good to see a familiar face again." She said and invited herself to sit next to Ron.

Ron smelled her sweet perfume. It was jasmine and Hermione wore the same perfume.

Ron and Luna sat together for near three hours laughing and reminiscing. Soon, it was 5 o' clock- "Listen," Luna began, standing up and sliding her purse down her arm, "I'd really like to see you again, Ron-"

"I'd like to see you, too, Luna-" Ron said, starry-eyed.

Luna smiled a charming smile that captivated Ron. "How about tomorrow night? There's a diner about two blocks down- I'm sure we can speak enough Romanian to get us through-"

The two laughed, knowing full well that neither of them could even order breadsticks.

"Sounds good-" Ron said. "Where should I pick you up at?"

Luna was a bit taken aback. She had meant to meet him here- but she did enjoy and realize the importance of the protocol that Ron wanted to follow for a first date. "Here-" she replied, scribbling an address down on a scrap of paper she had pulled out of her purse. "7 o'clock good for you, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron smiled and stood up, "Very much so, Miss Lovegood," he answered and the two laughed and Luna left Ron to ponder his own strange behavior. 


End file.
